Taking Care of Each Other
by suddenlysalad
Summary: fluffy one-shot of the king and queen before their marriage. she gets sick and it's up to her fiance to take care of her during the week.


A/N: um. so this is like the first time i've written in like a while. i'm not very happy with this. writer's block so i'm trying to break it. i'll try to get to updating my other story considering it's been over a month. /shrug/ well regardless, enough this~

* * *

><p>The young prince was roused from his sleep by the sound of his door opening and the sound of feet. He shot up, his eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness before seeing a figure stand in his door way. He could hear the heavy breathing before making out the petite girl taking a few steps forward. He frowned before quickly lighting one of the candles. With the added light, he could see who was standing there more clearly. He saw his fiancée, looking quite unwell. At least from his distance.<p>

"Cassie?" The young man asked, quickly getting up off the bed to approach the younger. She looked at him before letting out a sigh. This was probably one of her worst ideas. And not to mention incredibly inappropriate. But at the moment , she really didn't care. He walked closer to her, putting his hands on her bare shoulders. She felt hotter than usual. He brushed a few strands of hair out of her face before looking at her, "What's wrong?"

Cassandra frowned and rubbed her arm, "I woke up not feeling too good. I tried to go back to sleep but I couldn't. So I came here." She admitted, shrugging a bit, "You're not mad at me for waking you up, right Bastion?" He shook his head and took her hand, running his thumb over her knuckles.

"How about some fresh air?" Bastion suggested. She silently nodded before he leaded her out towards the balcony. He gently squeezed her hand as they both stayed silent.

After a while, Bastion turned to Cassandra, "I guess we should get some sleep." He said, "Do you want me to take you back to your room or…."

She looked at him and bit her lip before looking away, "I know it's horribly improper but do you mind if I stay here for the rest of the night?" She asked, slightly hopeful. He looked at Cassandra thoughtfully before nodding.

"Sure." He said before walking over to the bed. Cassandra nestled herself under the blankets as Bastion laid on top of them. She scooted herself closer, laying her head against his chest, "Thank you." She muttered before falling asleep.

xxxx

Bastion woke up in the morning from someone's nudge. He immediately sat up and looked down at Cassandra. She looked much paler from last night. Along with looking like she had broken into a sweat. He pushed some hair from her face as she slightly stirred before waking up. She let out a heavy breath before coughing a bit.

"How are you feeling, Cassie? You don't look too good, dear." He said, supporting her as she tried to sit up. Her head was aching horribly as she leaned against him.

"Much worse." Cassandra muttered with a hoarse voice. Her throat was much more sore than the previous day. Bastion frowned and gathered her in his arms.

"Let's get you into your room and I'll go get the physician." He said. Cassandra didn't complain and only nodded in agreement.

Bastion quickly headed to her room before settling her into bed. He bent down and kissed her forehead, "I'll be back soon." He said before quickly rushing out. It didn't take him too long to find the physician. Bastion was ushered out of the room along next to the other family members outside, obviously all very concerned for her.

After what seemed like a few hours, they were told that she just had a simple cold and it should go away in a few days. Bastion went back inside, immediately by her side in no time. He sat down on the bed next to her. His hand founds her quickly.

She looked up at him and slightly smiled, "You worry too much, dear. I'll be fine." Cassandra said quietly. Bastion gave her a sheepish smile before letting out a slight chuckle.

"It still doesn't change the fact that I care for you very much." He replied, brushing more hair from her face. She gave him a knowing smile before slightly closing her eyes.

"Still. My point still stands, love." Cassandra replied, "You act as if this is more than just a common cold."

Bastion rolled his eyes, "And you still are just as stubborn as the first day we met." He replied, "I want to take care of you. Let me do that much, Cassie." She opened her eyes too look at him.

"Fine." Cassandra said in defeat. Bastion smiled at his win and kissed her cheek, "And you're going to get sick too if you don't stop those kisses of yours." She scolded.

Bastion got up and reluctantly let go of her hand, "I'll go get you what you'll need for a few hours. I'll be back." He said and left the room.

xxxx

The next few days were spent trying to nurse Cassandra back to health. He was doing a rather well job with it. He was there whenever she needed him and did whatever she asked. After a few more days, she was well enough to finally walk about and speak.

The first thing she did was take a walk in the gardens with Bastion, though he wasn't going to admit that he was feeling under the weather. He knew being with her was going to result in catching her illness. Cassandra told him multiple times during the week that he was going to catch it, too. Though he shrugged it off, figuring that it was going to be nothing. Bastion was never going to admit that she was right about it.

After their walk and day about, the night finally arrived as they decided to spend a few hours in the library. About half-way through, Bastion finally admitted he wasn't feeling well and wished to go to bed.

And while the time he was sick, he never heard the end about how right his fiancée was.


End file.
